


Little Talks

by Mirror_Verse, orphan_account



Series: Mirror-Verse [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean talk…err…Sam talks and Dean doesn’t listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ten Steps Backward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/804499) by [caffeinatednightowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatednightowl/pseuds/caffeinatednightowl), [Mirror_Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse). 



> Takes place before Cas and Dean make up, but was submitted afterward.

“Dean,” Sam says from the kitchenette and Dean just grunts from his place on the couch. The spot that he hasn’t moved from all day. “I need to talk to you.”

“No, Sammy, I am not having another fucking chick flick moment with you.” Dean says, groaning into a throw pillow.

“I’m going to talk anyway, just for you calling me Sammy.” Sam said, walking into the small living room in three strides.

Dean made an exasperated sigh and turned his face into the back of the couch, pretending to ignore Sam.

“Look, Dean,” Sam said, rolling his eyes at his brother’s childish behavior, “You really really care about Cas.”

“He’s my best friend,” Dean said, mumbling into a throw pillow, “Of course I care about him.”

“No, you know what I mean.”

“I don’t, actually.” Dean said, a grumble into his pillow.

“Oh for God’s sake! I am so sick of you pretending that you’re not head over heels in love with him!”

Dean lifted his head out of the couch, stared at Sam in shock for a split second before he got angry, storming out of the living room and into his bedroom.


End file.
